


The Littlest Libertarians in Burnside

by HiLarpItsCat



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Conclave Election, TBD IC Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiLarpItsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is running for president and the kids at the Railroad Shelter for the Lost are going to make sure that he WINS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Libertarians in Burnside

"What are you writing, Paul?" Idris was almost on top of him by the time he finished asking Paul his question. That kid could climb like nobody's business; Paul once found him dangling from a ceiling fan, still small enough that his weight couldn't bring down the fixture. 

Paul set down his pen and helped Idris settle into a more secure position on his shoulders. "Well," Paul said, now twirling his pen between his fingers, "that group I belong to is having an election and I'm running to be Speaker."

"What's a Speaker?"

"It's the leader. Kind of like a president."

"You're running for PRESIDENT?" Idris cried. 

"Well, sort of," Paul said. 

"Can I help make posters?" he asked, scrambling down Paul's back and heading for the craft supplies. 

"Yeah, sure!" Paul said, cheerfully. And before long, a serious-looking group of second graders were hard at work with markers, construction paper, and glue sticks. 

Noura was the one who found the glitter. Paul couldn't hide anything from her for long. Soon she and Idris had put their heads together and come up with some kind of campaign strategy. 

"All right, listen up!" Noura shouted to her fellow poster-makers. "We're gonna get Paul elected president! So we gotta go talk to people and tell them to vote for him."

"Can I stand outside the corner store?" Lu asked.

"Me too!" yelled her sister, Yan. 

Paul had to quickly intervene to keep them from going any further away than the sidewalk in front of the shelter. "Plus, it's getting dark out," he said. "We should get ready for dinner. Maybe tomorrow." He assumed they would have moved on to other things. They usually did.

Not in this case, though. The next morning, a Saturday, four of them were stationed outside the Railroad Shelter for the Lost, handing out construction paper posters with Paul's face on them. Thanks to Noura, glitter was EVERYWHERE.

"Hey!" yelled Noura at a passerby. "Take this and vote for our friend Paul. He's running for president."

"And he's gonna WIN," added Idris. "'Cause he's the BEST."

Lu and Yan settled for chanting "Vote for Paul! Vote for Paul!" and getting so excited about it that they forgot to hand out any of their posters.

Over lunch, Noura reported in on their progress. "Paul, we handed out so many posters! You're definitely gonna win."

"Hey, that's great!" Paul said. None of those people were the ones voting in the Conclave election, but if the kids were entertained and nobody got hurt, he wasn't going to dampen their spirits. Besides, it was neat to see them getting excited about voting. 

"You're definitely gonna win, Paul," echoed Idris, not to be outdone. "When you go to the White House can you take me along so I can meet President Obama?"

"Sure! He's a super cool cat, y'know. You'll have light saber fights and everything!" said Paul. "I'll take you all along and you can advise me on policies."

"Good," said Idris.

After lunch, they were back out front again. That was about the time that Paul started to listen in.

"Hang on," a woman said to her friend as Yan thrust a poster at her. "Is he even in the race anymore?"

"Yeah, I thought he withdrew his candidacy a while ago," her friend said, looking at the poster in confusion.

"Nuh-uh!" said Yan. "Paul's gonna win!"

"Yeah, he's gonna come in first place!" Lu added.

"Are your parents voting for him?" the woman asked, frowning.

"Yup! Paul's the greatest!" Lu said.

The women backed nervously away.

"Hey! You should vote for our friend Paul!" Noura shouted at another passerby. 

"Sorry kid," said her target, "I don't vote Republican."

"He's not a Republican!" Noura responded, blocking his path down the sidewalk.

"Okay, fine, Libertarian," said the man, stepping around her. "How do you kids even know about Rand Paul anyway?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued on his way.

Noura turned to Idris. "Did that guy just call him 'Friend Paul'?"

Idris shrugged. "I guess."

"Weird way to talk about your friends," she said with a grimace.

"Yeah... Friend Noura!" he laughed.

"Cut it out!"

"Friend Noura!" and soon, Lu and Yan joined him. Noura threw her posters at him and stormed into the shelter. Keeping Noura and Idris apart took up most of Paul's evening.

By the next day, campaign fervor had died down. Paul taped the remaining posters around the Railroad Shelter (and snuck one onto the bulletin board at the World Tree Cafe when Evie wasn't looking). 

Yan and Lu still called him "Friend Paul," though.


End file.
